


Moving In

by Likitty



Series: Roommates [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likitty/pseuds/Likitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of oneshots that show the evolution of Yosuke and Yu's relationship from college roommates to an eventual couple.  Yosuke and Yu realize how difficult it is to move into a new place, and how fighting shadows might actually be easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

Yu grimaced as he hit his back on a particularly sharp corner of the apartment’s doorway.  He crouched a little so he could readjust the grip he had on his end on the couch.

“Whoa, you okay, partner?”  Yosuke’s head peeked out from behind the back of the couch.  Obviously, he had forgotten that it was his job to warn Yu of any obstructions.

Why hadn’t they asked their parents to help them move, again?

Yu said in a deadpan, “We need to pick a different apartment.  This one is out to get me.”

Yosuke’s eyebrows knitted together in concern and he commented, “I’m not sure we’d be able to afford the down payment on another place…”

“Calm down, I’m kidding.  Let’s just get the couch inside.”   Yosuke nodded.

With a bit of repositioning, the two of them were finally able to edge the couch through the doorway and place it down in front of their unhooked television.  Yosuke straightened up, running a hand through his sweaty hair, and glanced at the doorway, asking with a barely disguised hopeful note in his voice, “Is that it?”

Yu smiled lightly and said, “Welcome home.”  Yosuke turned back to him with a smile on his face.

“Welcome home, partner!”  Yosuke came over and gave him a hug.  Yu returned the hug, but winced as Yosuke’s hand landed on the spot that he had hit in the doorway.  Yosuke pulled away and asked, concerned, “What’s wrong?”

Yu shrugged and replied, “Just sore from the doorway.”

Yosuke pulled off his t-shirt, and said, “Now, if you don’t mind me, I’m gonna go christen the shower.  I promise not to use all of the hot water.”  Yu nodded and went to close the front door when he heard a, “Shit, man, you’re bleeding!”

After closing the front door, Yu pulled his shirt off, hissing when the fabric scraped across his cut back.  Sure enough, there were 4 or 5 small bloody tears in the shirt.  It seems like the doorway had did more of a number on his back than he had originally realized.

Yosuke grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.  He heard Yosuke’s frantic muttering to himself.  “First aid kit is in the box with the bathroom stuff.  We labeled that, so it should be in the bathroom.  Where are the scissors?”

After guiding Yu to sit on the toilet, Yosuke continued muttering to himself as he searched for something to cut the box open with.  Yu pointed out, “You have an army knife attached to your wallet.”

Dazed, Yosuke replied mostly to himself, “Right.”  He pulled out his wallet, and with trembling hands, he tried to cut the box open.

When his fingers kept slipping, Yu reached out and said, “Here, I’ll help you…”

Yosuke snapped, “Get in the shower and clean off.”  He handed Yu an unopened bar of soap and a towel.  Shocked, Yu followed Yosuke’s orders.

By the time he got out of the shower five minutes later, Yosuke had managed to get the box open, and was waiting at the counter with the first aid kit and rubbing alcohol in his hands.  Keeping his eyes averted, he said quietly, “Sit on the toilet with your back to me.”

Making sure the towel was wrapped securely around his waist, Yu sat down where Yosuke had asked him to, and jumped a little when Yosuke began patting his back with a fluffy towel, drying off the parts he had missed.

“You’re doing laundry,” Yosuke muttered, and Yu nodded.  His fingers clenched on his knee when he felt the rubbing alcohol stinging as it touched the scrapes on his back.  Yosuke murmured, “Sorry.”  He seemed to have calmed down a bit.

Carefully, Yosuke placed the gauze pads on each of the scrapes and taped them down with medical tape.  He said, sounding like he was back to normal, “You should be good for now.  I’m gonna put this stuff away and shower.”

Yu asked, “What happened earlier?  I thought you were gonna take my head off.”  He could hear Yosuke freeze behind him.  Yosuke said something quietly, and Yu said, “I couldn’t hear you.”

Yosuke sighed and admitted, “I don’t like it when you’re hurt.”

Yu turned around to face Yosuke, who was now emptying the box of bathroom supplies and putting them in their rightful places.  Yu pointed out, “I’ve taken worse hits in the TV.”

Yosuke shouted, “But we’re not in the TV now!”  Yu inched back a tiny bit as Yosuke continued.  “Peach seeds, soul drops, and revival beads don’t work here.  If something happened to you…”  He trailed off and angrily swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Yu placed a hand on Yosuke’s shoulder and said, “Yosuke.”  Yosuke looked up at him, eyes red.  “Nothing’s gonna happen to me.  The Shadows are gone, and the worst that I’m gonna have to face is a bad professor when university starts next month.”

Yosuke grinned and replied, “After King Moron and Kashiwagi, any teacher would look good.”  The smile fell from his face, and he said quietly, “Sorry I freaked out at you, partner.”

Yu shook his head.  Surprisingly, he was happy that Yosuke had opened up to him like that, something that he rarely did.  Yu stood up, pulling Yosuke with him.  Pushing the empty box out of the way with his foot, he moved to pull Yosuke into a hug, but stopped when Yosuke put his hands on his chest.

“You… are not wearing pants,” Yosuke pointed out, squirming out of Yu’s hold.  He punched out the bottom of the box and flattened it.  He handed it to Yu and grinned.  He said, “I’ll give you a hug when we’re both clean and dressed.”

Yu chuckled and commented as he left the bathroom, “Whatever you say.”


End file.
